Best Friends Forever
by wowwy66
Summary: Crow has been searching the carnival for Seto for three straight days. He doesn't find him, but he finds a new friend who helps him center his feelings for the redhead. (CrowxSeto Onshot)


**Best Friends Forever**

Crow's cold, pale hands slid over the pipe and he rode the smooth way down the roller coaster rims. He hit the rusty platform and skidded across the failing metal. He winced at the creaking sound of the rough iron. He looked around at the enclosed area bathing and boiling in the warm summer night. Fireflies circled around the rides and the fountain, and a large dog prowled the far side of the water ride across a strip of trees.

He had been staking out the park for three days since Seto had left it. He was just hoping Seto would return and stay with him, or travel with him to the lab in the picture. He needed to get there, but at the same time, he desperately craved Seto.

Kissing is what friends do, and he had kissed Seto, but this…friendship, this attraction and need wasn't exactly as 'friendly' as much as something more.

Or maybe it wasn't.

He wished he could compare his attractions to another friend. He couldn't though, because Seto was his first friend, his best friend. He had nothing to compare this to, nothing to judge this by and stack this up against other people.

And he wished he could.

He remembered sitting on the rock, watching the sky, telling his hopes and dreams to Seto and listening to his. He loved it, it was amazing. Perfect. And then the kiss…magic.

The sound of light footsteps echoed on a platform and pulled him from his sweet memories. Crow jerked his head around and his snake eyes widened eagerly. "Seto?" He found himself calling aloud unconsciously. "Seto?" He jumped from the rusty coaster onto a wooden fence and flipped onto the stone wall around the carnival. He ran down the crumbling steps and busted out the wooden door that was hanging barely on its rusted hinges.

"Seto?" He called again. He heard a small gasp and the speeding of footsteps. He followed the sound with his advanced hearing and bit his lip in consideration. He saw a tiny shadow and flipped over the railing off a walkway and onto the ground in front of the dark shape. "Ha! I got you, finally!" He looked up, panting, and stepped back in shock.

It was a girl with short silver hair, a bright pink lily and a thin, tiny navy dress. She looked terrified and half-starved. "Please don't hurt me!" She said, holding up her hands in surrender. "I'm just looking for a cat. She's black and gold and has little green eyes, have you seen her?" Her eyes were wide and shiny.

Crow sneered. "You're not Seto…"

"Who's Seto?" She asked gently. "I'm Ren."

"Ren?" Crow shook his head. "I should've known it wasn't- wait!" He stopped midsentence and reached out for her hair. Ren jumped back in fear, and he retracted his arm. "Sorry, it's just…Your hair is silver."

"I know…" She self-conciously reached up to fiddle with a strand of her hair. "But I need to find the cat before I have to go back."

"Have to go back…? Anyway, someone is looking for you and you need to find him!" Crow said. While saying these words, though, he felt jealous. Seto obviously wanted Ren more than him. It wasn't too pleasant of a feeling, and it honestly hurt.

"Someone's looking for me?" Ren cocked her head like a bird. "Who knows about me besides-"

"It doesn't matter who. Just…he has reddish hair. Purple eyes, like flowers, with little navy flecks and stuff…imagine the night sky, Aurora Borealis and everything. Those are his eyes. A pale face with this heart-shaped angle that makes him look so innocent just strong, and he has these little pink lips like flower petals and they're so soft-"

"You describe him like an artist would a muse." She said quietly. "You seem to notice everything about him."

Crow blushed. "…So? All people notice stuff like that!"

"No. I do not notice your face-shape or your lips. I do not detail your eyes like you detailed his." Ren said. "You feel strongly for this boy." She said. "You really care about him. He must be your best friend."

Crow scowled. "No! Well, maybe…Just, buzz off!" He said harshly.

The girl winced, but didn't run. "Did you at least see my cat?"

"I didn't see your little kitty. Now, get out of my carnival!" He pointed the exit. "Please…and find him. Find him. He…h wants you. He needs you."

"But you need him."

"And he needs you more." Crow said gently. "Just…find him. He's my best friend, I owe him this. And…" He looked around with his enhanced sight. "Your cat is that way." Crow motioned at the bushes. He held out his hand. Ren flinched back. He chuckled a little. "It's a handshake. Look, it's not bad." He took her hand and shook it hard. "I read about it. Friends do it."

"Friends?" She stammered. "…I like having a friend. That's a human."

Crow mentally winced. He wasn't exactly human, but he would feed into her fantasy. "It is. It's great. Now, go. The last place the kid went was that hotel off through that pathway. Go!" He shooed her with his hand and she ran off towards the tall trees and bushes to the cat. She turned around and waved slightly. He tipped his hat, turn, and ran away.

He hoped Seto would find her.

He hoped Seto was happy.

He hoped Seto would be his best friend, forever. Even with Ren in the way.

**A/N: Enjoy the oneshot! They're my current OTP. Love you all! *kisses***


End file.
